Seireitō Kawahiru
Seireitō Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitō) is the Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Seireitō is a major supporting character in Bleach: Akujin Saga. Appearance Seireitō bears striking resemblance to Jūshirō Ukitake, a fellow captain, in his youth. Both have long white hair and brown eyes, though Seireitō keeps his hair banded behind him in a ponytail with the exception of his bangs, which hang down over his eyes. Some refer to Seireitō's hair a silver, which has earned him the moniker Silver Hairs (銀毛, ginke; literally, silver hair) among his comrades. As a captain in the Gotei 13, he wears traditional Shinigami garb along with a white haori over them. During his days at the Shinō Academy, he wore a sleeveless white shirt and long red pants, as well as wearing his hair down to the middle of his back. Personality Seireitō is an arrogant and rather impatient man. He takes his authority in Soul Society very seriously and will not tolerate any disrespect towards himself.Bleach 001: Contact, page 2 He is also quite lecherous, as he likes to spy on women as a hobby, which often results in him getting attacked by the people he is spying on. Despite these things, he is not without a heart. He cares very much for his comrades and will spare no resource in protecting and rescuing them in times of need. He is shown to have a decent relationship with his lieutenant, Izuru and respect for the former captain, Gin Ichimaru, despite Ichimaru's criminal status. In battle, Seireitō often insists that he be the one to strike down an opponent, hinting further at his pride as a captain.Bleach 001: Contact, page 3 He is highly arrogant in combat, always stating that his abilities far outweigh his opponents. He is also highly philosophical in battle, often giving his opponents long drawn out speeches meant to demean them. He is ruthless and calculating in battle and will not hesitate to finish off an opponent. He also has a will to never give up and will continue fighting until he can fight no longer. Plot Shinigami arc Seireitō is the first character to appear in the series, on his way to the First Division's HQ after receiving a summons from Captain-Commander Yamamoto. There he is told that a new threat is arising by the name of Los Cinco Arrancar. Yamamoto commands him to go to the Human world and warn Ichigo Kurosaki of the danger and then to report back to Soul Society. He then appears at the Urahara shop in the Human world with his lieutenant, where he meets Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo. The four barely get through introductions before they are interrupted by an Arrancar's reiatsu. Upon arrival in Karakura park, the group confronts the arrancar named Lucio and Seireitō prepares to fight, but backs off when Ichigo decides to step up. Seireitō uses Bakudo #73 Tozanshō to keep damage out of the town of Karakura and then watches Ichigo's battle. After Urahara steps in, Seireitō and Izuru apprehend Lucio and prepare to take him to Soul Society. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: As a captain of the Gotei 13, it can be assumed that he has tremendous levels of spiritual energy. Kidō Master: He has shown to be quite skilled with kidō, as he can use a level seventy-three bakudo spell without it's incantation and still retain most of it's strength; Ichigo's bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō and Lucio's Cero only managed to crack it. Zanpakutō His zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana with a blue hilt, circular cross guard, and a brown sheathe. It's name and abilities are currently unknown. * Shikai: Not yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not yet Revealed. References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Third Division